


Lady and the Tramp

by Iak



Category: AU - Fandom, Bleach, Disney - Fandom, Lady and the Tramp, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iak/pseuds/Iak
Summary: Mixing Bleach and Disney is no easy task, watch me go!





	Lady and the Tramp

_Hello new dairy, My name is Luddy,_  
  
Its the year 1909 on the 21st of march, meaning it is spring, I can hardly wait for the new tulips that mother and I planted to grow.  
  
I was born on the 12th of April in the year of 1893.  
  
We are a small but happy family, and I love having tea with our next door neighbours Jock, a man from Scotland that has a strange love for haggis, I however hate the taste, and bones, I think that he has a secret stash of them in his garden somewhere. The other man that I often chat with is Trusty, when ever I ask where he's from he just 'Reckens from somewhere down south', he also claims that he has a habit of hunting but I heard from Jock that he used to be a detective back in the day with his grandfather, but he calls him his 'Pappy'. Jock never did tell me why Trusty gave up the job, I'd love to be a detective. It would be so exiting. Could I possibly become a detective one day?  
  
Anyways, today I'm supposed to meet up with the two today, Jock usually likes to talk about the bones in different animals while Trusty enjoys repeating a quote from his 'Pappy'.   
  
"Luddy darling, come now, tea is ready"  
A young girl gasped and pulled her ink pen away from her new blank paged book, a few ink plots and a spare drawing of a tulip in bloom decorated the pages "Yes mother! I'll be right down!"  
  
_Sorry diary, mother is calling for tea and I think I'll go for a morning walk today. Anyways, goodbye for now, but I'll be back soon with news of my morning._  
  
The young girl left the book open as to not smudge the ink and to leave it to dry, and left her desk in a flurry for her tea "Mustn't keep mother waiting, the tea will be cold" she muttered, the loose fluffy thick strands of sun kissed chocolaty brown hair by her ears swayed with the breeze, the rest of her thick main was kept in a messy but suitable bun except for the side of her hair that was pinned to her head, still showing her parting. Luddy's bare feet slapping against the aqua coloured carpet that covered her stairs, the rims of her baked yellow skirt swaying prettily.  
  
It was a simple outfit, and also her favourite. The crisp white shirt was slightly baggy around her arms but the cuffs were tight around her wrists as the collar was wrapped around her neck, along with a pretty baby blue silk necklace, a golden pendant in the shape of a diamond hung off of it, she loved the object it as made her feel like something from a fairy tale, people thought it was odd but left her to it anyways. The shirt was loose around her sides as a bark coloured belt wrapped around her waist. Luddy had pale skin with a few freckles and the most pure grey eyes, wide and innocent with wonder and although she was only sixteen, she was quite sophisticated earning her the nickname of 'Lady' from many people but the only ones that really called her that were her parents along with Jock and Trusty.  
"Mother? Are you here?" she came strolling into the marble floored kitchen, cringing at the coldness on her feet "Luddy darling" her mother walked in from the back door that was right next to the counter with a warm smile, seeing the time she shook her head "How long were you reading for? Its almost noon" her mother looked exactly like her, but with lighter thinner hair, blue bell eyes and she preferred to were pink instead of baked yellow and browns.  
  
"O-Only a little, I was actually writing in the new book father bought for me a few days ago and I wasn't watching the time" Luddy shrugged with the tint of pink on her cheekbones.  
Although smart, she was clumsy and empty minded at times.  
"Can I have my tea outside please?" Luddy chirped making her mother chuckle "Alright then little lady, but be sure to bring everything back in" she warned before leaving the room to sit in the living room. Lady picked up the tray that held a warm cup of earl grey tea along with a small plate of biscuits along with a pot of sugar and a vile of milk, the whole thing was decorated in a pale egg blue and covered with pink cherry blossoms.  
With careful steps Lady was able to push the door open with her back before placing it on a small round wooden carved table, the birds sang happily as the hot rays of the sun covered her entire garden, the white picket fence that settled around it cut it off from the rest of the houses but the right side of it faced the street, showing the other homes that looks similar to her own.  
  
"Ah, good mornin' lassie" a high pitched scots voice came from her gate, Lady turned her head to see a man in his mid forties that wore a grey golf cap, on his face was a thick and very noticeable moustache, he wore a white shirt covered with a red wool knitted jumper and grey pants, "Ah, yes, good morning miss Lady" another old voice came from a man near his fifties, lots of wrinkles and tanned skin, a white shirt underneath a dark brown woollen jumper with a black tie underneath it. Dark smoked oak pants adorned his skinny legs, Trusty was considerably taller than Jock that she found it amusing as she was also the same height as the Scotsman.  
Lady scampered across the soft grass, smiling as it tickled her feet before she made it to her oldest friends "Good morning you two, its good to see you both" she greeted them both "Would you like to come in? Mother just made tea" she offered with an opened hand but the men just grinned "Ah, not t'day lassie, we've naw got the time, old min over 'ere 'hinks that he's spotted an old... 'friend'" Jock whispered with a palm facing his friend, nodding as she knew that Trusty was having another one of his moments thinking that he had seen one of his criminals from his past.  
"Ah, yes ma'am- just like my ol' pappy said- thought, don't rekon I've ever said anything about 'im-"  
"Aye, ye have min. Plenty o' times" Jock sighed at the regular occurrence before waving "Well, I guess we'll be aff 'en"  
  
"Good bye Miss Lady"  
  
"See you later lassie"  
  
Luddy nodded as she gave a small wave "I'll see you two later then"  
  
After watching the men walk away she saw a glimpse of her father, Lady ran to the front door and slipped on her black flat pump shoes, running over to her father a street or two away from their own home "Welcome back father!" she grinned as he patted a hand on her head, her father was a clean cut man with a neat moustache and an inked coloured suit "How was work?" she questioned and neither of them had began walking just yet "Today was good- Hey, Lady"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Race you home!" the older man ran away from her with a skip in his step making her laugh "Dad! That's not fair!"  
\----------------  
Luddy lay in front of the warm fire, the book about flying boys, pirates and Indians lay an inch from her hand, curling at the warm crackles of heat, Darling sighed "Y'know dear, with our little Lady, I don't think life could get any better" she spoke from her one person seat but laced a hand with her husband who sat on his own seat, a news paper on his lap as he clutch on to his wife, an agreeing hum emitting from the man.  
  
~Two months later~  
  
_Hello dairy, its been a few weeks since father gave you to me. Its been a few days since my last entry but my concerns for my parents are growing._  
Mother seems to be singing to herself a lot more lately and father always rushes home to check on her, which confuses me since she hardly leaves the house apart from her daily walks and some shopping. They seem to be exited about something but, they refuse to tell me. Its like they're almost ignoring me.   
\-------------------------------------  
On the other side of town, on the more... lower class, slept a [teen](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/297659856618215003/) with freakishly orange hair on top of a few square craters that were stacked behind the train stop for his side of town. The male wore a dark navy shirt that stretched over his chest, both sleeves resting at his elbows as his blackened trousers (or pants) were held up by slacks. With a loud hoot from the retreating train the tramp yawned casually with a stretch, his crossed ankles leaving their position to stand the rather tall teen up, with a scratch behind his head the brown eyed tramp held and old empty cup below a waterfall of rain water that fell from the roof, with a gulp he momentarily held his head underneath the drippings with a shiver "Oh man that's cold" he groaned with the shake of his head and went along with the thought of breakfast feasting at his innards.  
  
Walking down the empty street as he pondered on what his choices were today "Hm, what about Brent's? Or... maybe François?" he raised a brow but began shaking "No- nope. Nope. To much starch"  
His hungry eyes stretched along the street until they landed on a familiar 'Toney's Italian food' sign, the letters painted in a starch cream while the background was a tomato red.  
  
"Ah, Tony's. Where else?" he grumbled as he snuck in the back where the upper half of the back door was open and you could hear the faint singing "It's-a beautiful a-day to make-a de pizzzzaaaaa!"  
The teen sheepishly knocked on the base of the door, halting the singing in process and within a matter of seconds a man with dark spiky hair and three scratches going down the right side of his face and ending just below his cheek, wearing a puffed up chefs hat and uniform appeared, "Hey Shuhei" he greeted casually as the cook scowled "What the hell are you doing here Ichigo? Don't you have some jail birds to free?"  
  
"Shut up Shuhei" the tramp known as Ichigo mumbled before the cook reached into the kitchen to hold out a small loaf of bread in front of the teen "If you want it, then fetch!" Shuhei threw the bred but Ichigo easily caught it with the reach of an arm and a flat scowl "You suck at throwing"  
  
"Well you suck at keeping a job"  
  
After a small bitching fest on why Ichigo can't keep a job and why Shuhei needs to get a life, the orange headed male took a walk along the street but froze when a back wagon came into view and a police officer was throwing in a large breasted woman along with another body inti the wagon with angry yells, the woman had wavy strawberry hair that fell to her waist, her chest may be large but her waist was narrow and curled around it was a black corset, the dress underneath it was also black but the skirt of it was frilly and the sleeves were made of lace, next to her sat a smaller person with wild white hair and cold piercing turquoise eyes. He wore a white crisp shirt and a black waist coat, his bottom clothing consisted of black ironed trousers almost the same as Ichigo's, but much more cleaner.  
  
While the police man was busy tending to his horses, Ichigo was able to sneak up the back and tried to pick the lock with a spare piece of metal "Oh, look who it is. The tramp himself, as I live and breath" the large chested woman praised in a hushed voice as she began puffing out her front and playing with her hair but the smaller male sighed "What're you doing here? You'll get caught"  
  
"Oh, that's the thing Mr. Hitsugaya, the Tramp _never_ gets caught"  
  
"Shut up Rangiku, I wasn't asking you"  
  
"Look, its nice that you know me and everything-" Ichigo swung open the door "-But you should probably run" both bodies hopped out until a whistle was blown and a voice barked "Hey! You there! Stop!"  
  
"Go, now! Go, _go_!" Ichigo waved them away before jumping into the police mans sight and the chase began.  
\---------------------------------  
"Lassie! Lassie!" Jock squawked from the other side of the fence before walking in along with his old friend that also called for the young teen "Ohhh Miss Laaaaadyyy ma'am!" the male spoke cheerfully as they followed a clean stone path to the back of the house but found the lady on her own with a cup of cold tea sitting on front of her, without its tray and other pottery's along with it's saucer.   
Lady sat outside on her carved wooden seat with a sigh, her elbow resting on the table as a hand cradled her chin "Lassie? Is every'hin alright?" Jock questioned slowly as the pair stood in front of her, guarding the teen from the harsh light "Oh, Jock, Trusty." she snapped her eyes up from a daze "How-how are you both?"  
  
They both gave each other whimsing looks "What's wrong lassie?" Jock asked again making the lady sigh "Maybe you two could tell me why mother and father are acting so strange-" Luddy's words were shortened when her mother appeared humming in the window of her parents room, leaving a plant pot at the window sill before retreating back into the flourished room. All three pairs of eyes watched the moment before Lady left the table and ushered the men to gather next to the side of a glass made green house, Lady checked over her shoulder once more before facing the men, her hair was loose and free form her bun so with every movement the hair followed in loose thick waves of chestnut brown and curls "It seems that mother and father are keeping something from me"  
  
Both men raised a crinkled brow "Go on" Trusty drew out as Lady lowered her gaze to the grass below her "They've both been acting rather strange lately, mothers been singing more and, well, won't go on walks with me anymore and father's always in a rush home, he never races with me anymore and- and- and why are you smiling at me like that?" she questioned with a raised brow as both men grinned at each other "Well, ye see lassie... its seems that, your parents- are expectin' a wee bairn"  
  
Lady tilted her head innocently "A _wee_... ' _bairn_ '?"  
  
"He means a baby miss Lady" Trusty inform the confused teen but her shaped brows only furrowed more "A baby?"  
  
"Ah yes, they're small-"  
  
"Very delicate and sometimes smelly"  
  
The oldest out of the three seemed to talk with a slight distaste until their features softened "But they are mighty soft"  
  
"Aye, an' must be protected by all costs"  
  
"Yeah, they scream, pull and don't let you get a _wink_ of sleep" a low voice pointed out from the other side of the gate until dogs barking a men yelling came from further in the forest "Crap!" he yelled after a glance over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Where'd he go?!" a ferocious voice almost screeched from the forest park as others echoed in his yells "The Tramp went this way!" and in the next few seconds a lean body jumped over the fence that cut of her garden and the forest, bristling orange hair ducked at the side of Lady's dress as a police man ran in front of the woman "Good morning ma'am, gentlemen" he nodded at the older men who were giving Ichigo a weary glare "G-good morning officer" she gave a nervous soft grin "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Just a runaway tramp miss, nothing that a fine woman such as yourself should be worrying about" he lifted his cap gingerly before running off, angrily yelling for this so called "Mr. Tramp" she spoke down momentarily at the teen before he stretched from his crouching position, easily towering over the other three people "My names not 'Tramp', its Ichigo" he huffed as he swiped away the imaginary dust from his coat "That's just a stupid name the cops gave me"  
  
"And why, may I ask, would the cops be after you?" Trusty asked in a sour tone with his suburban accent and narrowed eyes while his smaller friend growled "I say we hand 'im over! Rrright now!" snapping into Ichigo's face who held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Wow, wow hey! No need, I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"  
  
"Wait!" Lady held out a hand lightly before holding onto the sides of her skirt "What did you mean before? About the baby?"  
  
"The baby? Oh yeah, they scream like there's no tomorrow" Ichigo sighed "Let me tell you this Pige-"  
  
"Pige?" Lady tilted her head at the confusing nickname "Yeah, Pige. Short for pigeon" he shrugged casually but still saw the all of them were confused "You're eyes are as grey as a pigeons feathers"? he chuckled once a light pink hue dusted itself on the sides of her cheekbones.  
"As I was saying, when the junior finally gets here, be ready to be forgotten. For a while anyways"  
  
"Dinna listen to him lassie" Jock huffed, opening his mouth to speak once again but was shoved lightly to the side by Ichigo whom raised a brow at the woman before him "I know because I had two of them before I left tot the big city for work"  
  
"Two? But, aren't you a little young to be having a baby? And two at that" Trusty pointed out making Ichigo yelp and cross his arms in front of his chest "No way! They're not _my_ kids! They're my _little sisters_!!"    
  
"Oh! So your sister had a baby?" Lady chirped, thinking she had got it right until Ichigo mumbled "My sister didn't _have_ a baby! My sisters _were_ the babies!"  
  
"Ohhh" all three of them chorus until Jock spoke "Why didn't ye so in the first place?"

  
"I Did!"

\----------------------------------------

_Dear dairy, hello, me again. Who else would it be?_

_A few months have gone by since my last entry and mother and father seems to forget that I'm in the room sometimes, more concerned over the baby and its well being. What is a baby anyways? I have no books on such creatures and never in my study's have I heard of them. Maybe I could find that Tramp/Ichigo person again from a few months ago, apparently he has two babies back home in a small town in the country. He must have some idea on what they are. All I know at the moment is that it's in my mothers stomach and it's getting bigger each day. Was that how I was delivered into this world?_  
What if one day, the baby gets to big in mothers stomach and she explodes! Is that how babies are made?  
  
Lady's eyes seemed to ponder on her imaginary plan, finding this Ichigo character couldn't be that hard... could it?  
"Hm, I'll wait until the baby gets here" Lady huffed from her desk, not even partly ready for the next nine months it would take for the baby to 'pop' out of her mother.  
  
One very early morning her father tracked down the stairs with a heavy yawn, sluggishly reaching for the door before half of a snow storm came bellowing through sending an instant chill around the house and down a drowsy Lady's back.  
"Honey, are you sure you want... _watermelon_?" Jim dear asked uncertainty from the frosted wooden door "Mhm, oh! An some chop sue to!"  
  
"Chop sue..?!" he repeated with a slap to his forehead "Alright darling, I'll-I'll be right back"  
_'Is a baby worth going outside in a cold like that?'_  
  
A few months more passed and a small celebration was held a month before April "Positively radiant you are looking dear!!"  
  
"Mhm, yes, pregnancy always withhold the beauty of a woman at its finest"  
  
While the party seemed to get louder and louder down stairs, the young Lady upstairs in her room growled " _'Positively radiant'_ " she mocked in a posh screechy voice " _'I'm miss Palear, I'm jealous of everyone that's better than me'_ "  
Laughter erupted from below her carpeted floor making Lady sigh and gently close her book "Why all of this fuss? Just for a baby of all things..."  


Another month passed and a doctor was called over to the house when Lady's mother began crying about the baby coming, now her father was prancing all over the place yelling "Its a boy! Its a boy!!"


End file.
